


An Alex/Lucy Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my shorter Alex/Lucy fics, mostly prompted via tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alex/Lucy Ficlet Collection

Alex chooses to throw herself into work because it’s the easiest thing to do and there’s plenty of it.

She only talks to Lucy when it’s necessary and ignores all Kara’s attempts to get get her to open up about her feelings. She actually tries to sleep at work, there are barracks for emergency overnight stays and it allows her to keep at it until she’s too tired to think about having Lucy so close but so out of reach.

J’onn marches her to her car the second night she tries this. The drive home gives her way too much time alone with her thoughts.

It takes a full week until they’ve rounded up the rogue band of aliens, and all Alex has to do it hand off her paperwork and hide out until all of the military personnel have left.

She actually has to talk herself into entering Lucy’s makeshift office. Catching Lucy on the phone leaves her half-ecstatic, but also half-disappointed.

The creak of the door opening draws Lucy’s attention and Alex silently lifts the papers in her hand and crosses the room to set them down in front of Lucy.

She’s turning to walk out out the door when Lucy grabs her hand, holding it firmly against the desk as an indication that she wants Alex to stay.

Alex could easily pull her hand away, Lucy’s grip is firm but not tight, and Alex has plenty of training in breaking holds.

She stands still and silent for the thirty seconds it takes Lucy to get off the phone.

“How have you been?” Lucy asks, meeting Alex’s eyes as she lays the phone down on the desk.

Alex just stares at her in disbelief.

How has she been? It’s the first time they’re alone together since Lucy went back to JAG three months ago and she opens with ‘how have you been?’

“Fine,” Alex replies.

It’s more or less the truth. She was broken up for a while, not enough to seriously consider quitting her job and going after Lucy, but certainly enough to fantasize about it. Things were just getting back to normal when Lucy showed up again, this time with a judge’s orders to commandeer the DEO’s facilities and staff.

“I’m glad,” Lucy tells her, with a shaky smile. “I know I left… abruptly.”

Alex can’t hold back the snort that escapes her throat.

Abruptly is an understatement. One day she was wondering if it was too soon to ask Lucy to move in with her, and the next Lucy was announcing that civilian life wasn’t what she’d hoped it would be and that she’d be going back to the military.

“It had nothing to do with you,” Lucy tells her. “I promise.”

It’s not the first time she’s said that. She repeated it over and over again, in the kitchen of Alex’s apartment, as she packed her bags in the bedroom of her own, as she dropped off the leather jacket Alex had left behind the night before things ended.

Alex isn’t sure if that makes things better or worse.

She nods, not really sure what to say in response.

“If that’s all…” she eventually says, desire to remove herself from an awkward situation overriding her desire to spare Lucy’s feelings.

“Yeah…” Lucy trails off. After a moment she composes herself, back to the friendly yet impersonal vibe Alex hasn’t seen since she first moved to town. “We’ll all be out of your hair in the next couple of hours. Thank you for being so cooperative.”

“Of course.”

Alex doesn’t bother to check with J’onn to see if she’s needed for anything else, she just walks down the hall and out of the base and heads straight for her car to drive home. She knows that if she texts Kara to cancel their dinner plans, her sister will just climb in through the window to comfort her. At least this way, she has a few hours to get her feelings back under control.


End file.
